I am Sherlocked
by Sherlocked-on-Gallifrey
Summary: Who knew that being one girl's boyfriend could be so much trouble! And who knew that that one girl way have eyes for a particular consulting detective!
1. Chapter 1

"John! I told you never to touch my experiments! That was important and you messed with it!" The consulting detective Sherlock Holmes stormed into the sitting room.  
"What now, Sherlock?" Doctor John Watson looked up from his computer. Random outbursts from Sherlock were common in the small flat of 221b, Baker Street.  
"My experiment with the hands! Why did you move them off of the table!? They were supposed to sit there for 24 hours!" Sherlock ranted.  
"Oh, that, well there wasn't enough room for me to prepare your breakfast, so if you wanted to go hungry, you should have told me!" John slammed his laptop shut and stomped upstairs. "Call me if you need me!" He shouted down the stairs.  
Sherlock sighed and lay down on the couch, his hands in a prayer position below his chin.  
Time in between cases was difficult. He had nothing to do, nothing exciting to stimulate his brain cells besides random experiments, the latest having been ruined by John.  
"Sherlock, I'm going out." John said, grabbing his coat, "Need anything from the store?"  
"Nothing. Just go." Sherlock said coldly. John, knowing Sherlock was in a 'mood', left as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"I walk a lonely road, the only road that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone," Emily sang under her breath as she walked on the snow-covered pavement of downtown London.

It was your average winter day, nothing more, nothing less. Snow fluttered to the ground as Christmas carpoolers adorned every street corner. Christmas was always something new, it was something worth being with family for.  
Emily's flashback: "Do we get presents?" asked Emily.

"Why would you need presents? Christmas isn't a time for merry-making and gift giving? It's just like any other day. Get back to work!" Director Ruella said. Emily slunk back to the ground floor to start her chores. (End flashback)

Christmas wasn't all that great, Emily mused, without a family.

Emily was sent to an orphanage when she was 12 when her parents died in a plane crash. Since then, she had moved around, staying with different friends until recently.  
Emily was now looking for a place to live. The last place she had stayed was a VERY tiny flat. Her landlord had kicked her out today because she had not been able to keep up with her rent.

Emily's flashback: "I'm sorry, Emily, but you haven't been able to pay for the time you have stayed in this flat," Mr. Rigby said, "You are going to have to leave." He threw her the small suitcase containing her things she had packed earlier.

"I'll get enough money to pay next month, I promise!" Emily said, tears streaming down her face.

"That's what you said last month. I'm sorry, Emily." He closed the door, leaving her on the front doorstep. (End flashback)

Deep in thought, she continued down the street.

"Oooof!" Emily looked up from her thoughts to see a man on the ground, groceries spilled about him.

"I'm so sorry!" She knelt to pick up the spilled groceries.

"Thank you." The man said. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes, "I'm John by the way."

"I'm Emily." Emily said, "Are you going to need help with that?"

"Um, no, no thanks..." John said. Emily looked at him, struggling to carry some of the groceries. "Um, would you like to get coffee or something later?"

Emily blushed. "I'd love to." 'Coffee or something' would probably end up being her dinner for today.

"Seven then?" John asked.

"Seven would be lovely," Emily replied, " Where would you like for me to meet you?"

"221b Baker Street," He said. And then they parted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sherlock! I'm back." John called. He propped open the door with his foot and entered the main sitting room. He found Sherlock in the same position he had left him, laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with his hands in the prayer position.

"What took so long?" Sherlock asked, acknowledging John with a mere tilt of the head in his direction.

"Oh, I ran into someone on the way home." John said from the kitchen, putting away the various groceries.

"Oh, so when is your date?" Sherlock asked. John popped his head into the sitting room,

"And how could you possibly know that?" He asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Simple. Your grin as you entered the room gave it away, as you only get that smile when you talk to an attractive girl. I know she ran into you and you dropped the groceries because of the bit of spilled milk on your shoe. Check the carton you just put in the fridge, it has a small leak. And I know she helped you pick up the groceries because that's the average instinct of females." Sherlock explained.

"And how did you know about our date?" John asked, daring Sherlock to explain himself further.

"Oh, that was a guess. But isn't that what you usually do?" Sherlock said, grinning, "So when are you taking her out?"

"Seven." John said, still surprised by Sherlock's reaction. John thought he would freak out, say there was some important case they both had to go on, and insist he call of the date. This was new.

"How long do you plan to stay out?" Sherlock asked simply.

"Why would you care?" John replied.

"There's a case at..." Sherlock started.

"Nope, I'm fine thanks! You can hang with Lestrade and Anderson for a couple of hours without me!" John grabbed his laptop in an annoyed fashion and flipped it open to start on his blog.

"Okay, well have a nice evening," Sherlock said, turning back to his thoughts.


End file.
